The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology. It is common for networks and/or devices at different locations to be interconnected using via one or more paths through another network, such as a provider's backbone network. It is often desirable to determine the delay of packet traffic from one device to another device. However, current systems that determine one-way delay require a synchronization of the time-of-day clocks on each of the networked devices, so this delay can be accurately measured. Note, nothing described or referenced in this document is admitted as prior art to this application unless explicitly so stated.